


Electric Boogaloo

by Accel



Category: Brave Police J-Decker
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Tactile Sexual Interfacing, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-05-29 01:13:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6353017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accel/pseuds/Accel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Power Joe makes a discovery that has unintended consequences, including but not limited to: embarrassing everyone he knew, making Deckerd and Dumpson extremely flustered, and engaging in the horizontal robot tango.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place before episode 10. I have a second chapter planned containing Dumpson/Joe/McCrane and Deckerd/Joe/McCrane(/Dumpson?).

Power Joe had discovered this particular aspect of his frame by accident. Out of curiosity, he’d opened his chest paneling to look at his inner components. His processor could tell him about the status of his frame, but it was rather intriguing to see how all these intricate parts were linked together through his own optics.

He curiously touched the warm metal. Through his fingertips, he could feel the humming of his systems as they worked to keep him functional. It felt strange to be touching himself like this. Only the engineers had ever touched these areas, and since he was always powered down during maintenance, the tactile signals streaming through his processor were new.

Power Joe ran his fingers over the cables connected to the hydraulics in his left arm, and realised that the sensation was different to the one generated by touches to his outer plating. He pressed his thumb against his hip, and, as expected, it merely registered as physical contact. Power Joe curled his fingers around the hydraulic cabling, applying pressure, and a small sound left his vocaliser. His processor told him this was also physical contact, but with an added, new sensation. One that was slowly increasing as he touched himself.

The sensation was a positive one. It was…he searched his data banks for an appropriate term. ‘Pleasure’ and ‘heat’ seemed to fit. It filled his processor with something akin to what he felt when he was in the company with the others, but there were enough differences to categorise it as a separate feeling altogether. It was also causing his systems to heat up, which was odd, but he elected to ignore it. This felt… _good_ , in a way that he’d never felt before. As long as the heat didn’t reach critical levels, he would continue.

Power Joe tipped his head back and spread his hands across his chest, touching circuitry and cables. A tingle of electrical charge race across his frame, and an inner temperature warning popped up on his HUD. He let his cooling fans start up, hoping that whatever he was doing wouldn’t land him in the repair bay.

He opened the paneling on his pelvis, figuring that touching another area of his frame wouldn’t hurt. He moaned as he dug his fingers into the cabling there. He was right. He’d had no idea his inner components were so sensitive.

He lost himself in chasing this feeling building within him. He didn’t know what sound left his vocaliser as the sensation peaked, his frame shuddering as a wave of pleasure hit him with what felt like the force of a moving truck. His systems momentarily froze as it tried and failed to deal with the overload of sensation. A few seconds later, after everything had stabilised, he switched his optics on. He was surprised that he hadn’t noticed them automatically switching off.

Power Joe let his arms fall down and spread his limbs haphazardly over the floor. His systems hummed contentedly as the aftershocks of pleasure coursed through him. He _had_ to do that again. Whatever it was.

 

* * *

 

Power Joe had gone through the original schematics for the Build Team’s systems, and had determined that they had most definitely not been designed with this function in mind. He’d then accessed their private internet servers, wondering if there was a human equivalent for what he’d experienced.

That was how he’d ended up thoroughly distracted by sexual reproduction during target practice.

McCrane tapped Power Joe’s shoulder. “Is there something wrong? Your accuracy is rather low today.”

Power Joe eyed the bright red numbers shown on the accuracy read-out. His average accuracy was usually around 95 percent, but today it was dipping under 90. He sighed deeply, emptying the shells from his gun.

McCrane tapped him again. “Power Joe?” he said, sounding concerned.

“I’m fine! It’s— uh—” Power Joe, debating whether he should tell McCrane about this new…development. McCrane would disapprove of him keeping this to himself, but would he even believe him?

“I’ve found out something new. About ourselves,” Power Joe said haltingly, trying to figure out a way to explain this that wouldn’t sound completely ridiculous.

“Really?” McCrane said, looking interested. “Tell me.”

“It’s…” Power Joe trailed off. Coming to a decision, he flipped open the panel at his waist and pulled out his data cable. “Can I show it to you?” Power Joe said, giving him what he hoped was a winning smile. Passing his memories of the experience onto McCrane wouldn’t leave any room for doubt, and it would be a far quicker process than a verbal explanation.

McCrane hesitated for a moment before nodding. He opened his own panel and they plugged into each other’s ports. The sensation the initial connection produced made both of them gasp. They’d only done this twice before, and it would take a few more times before they were accustomed to it.

Power Joe transferred a data packet to McCrane and waited for him to parse it. He curiously touched their connection, feeling McCrane’s responding ping. At the moment, the connection was a peripheral one, and Power Joe wondered what a deeper connection would feel like. A deep one could instantaneously transfer large amounts of information, but the robots involved in the connection would be able to ‘hear’ each other’s thoughts, as Toudou put it. Out of privacy concerns, it was decided that deep connections would only be utilised during emergencies.

McCrane’s sense of astonishment was strong enough for Power Joe to feel through the connection. _This doesn’t make sense. We’re robots,_ McCrane sent via their commlink.

 _Regardless of how much sense it makes, it happened,_ Power Joe sent back, shrugging helplessly (he’d picked it up from Yuuta).

“Have you told anyone else about this?” McCrane said out loud.

“I’m telling you now,” Power Joe hedged. McCrane looking at him disapprovingly and said, “We need to tell Deckerd, Dumpson, and Toudou. I don’t think this’ll have an effect on our operating capacity but we should always notify the others when we discover things like this.”

“Wait!” Power Joe said quickly, jumbled lines of thought in his processor coalescing into an idea. “Before we tell them, can you try doing it? I mean, what if it’s something only I can do?”

McCrane looked doubtful. “I can try it, but wouldn’t it be better to wait to do it while I’m being observed?” he said.

“You want to be observed while you masturbate,” Power Joe said slowly.

“No!” McCrane said, a little too loudly. “What I mean is it’s quite possible that the engineers will want to monitor our systems while we attempt to…masturbate. After all, this is unprecedented. _We’re_ unprecedented.”

“Well, yes, but that doesn’t mean I want to be watched by some humans while I do it! Isn’t my memory of it enough?”

“I suppose, but…” McCrane looked down, adjusting his grip on his shotgun.

Power Joe could see McCrane’s resolve wavering. He took a step forward and grabbed McCrane’s free hand. “Come on,” he wheedled. “If they _are_ gonna observe us, then shouldn’t you have a chance to do it in private beforehand?”

McCrane looked at his hand in confusion, and then at Power Joe. “…Alright,” he sighed, an odd look on his face.

That was how they ended up in the nearby storage room. It was the nearest place that would give them privacy and was big enough to fit the two of them, if just barely. McCrane sat on the floor, back against the wall and legs crossed. He opened his chest paneling and started running his fingers over his circuitry.

“Are you sure you want me here?” Power Joe asked again. He _had_ said McCrane could do this in private.

“I don’t mind. You’re not a stranger,” McCrane said, the small, private smile he directed towards Power Joe making him feel oddly warm.

Power Joe was sitting close enough to McCrane to hear every minute shift in his frame as he touched himself. He stared at the electricity crackling on McCrane’s plating, and committed to memory the wordless sounds coming from his vocaliser. _This is probably that ‘desire’ thing humans go on about,_ he thought.

When McCrane’s pleasure reached its peak, the electrical discharge jumped from his frame to Power Joe’s, making Power Joe squeak. It tingled pleasantly.  _Very_ pleasantly. After McCrane’s systems stabilised, Power Joe manoeuvred his frame so that he was sitting next to him, their knees touching. He rested his head on McCrane’s shoulder, liking how the warm metal felt.

“That was nice,” McCrane murmured. He carefully touched Power Joe’s hand, turning it to entwine their fingers. Power Joe was surprised by the touch but gladly returned it, gripping his hand tight. Their moment of contentment was interrupted by their commlinks.

 _Power Joe, McCrane, where are you? You’re not in the target practice room,_ Deckerd sent.

McCrane jerked upright, remembering that they had other things to do besides sitting in a storage room. Power Joe twitched, disappointed by McCrane moving away from him. _We got sidetracked by a…discovery. We’re coming,_ McCrane sent.

Power Joe giggled. McCrane lightly swatted him with his hand. “What’s so funny?” he said with a smile.

“Nothing,” Power Joe said, the picture of innocence.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dumpson has a request. Power Joe is full of ideas, as usual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This turned out way longer than I thought it would, so I'm going to be doing Deckerd's turn in a separate chapter.

The meeting about Power Joe’s discovery was awkward, to say the least. Toudou was doing his best to remain professional, but Deckerd and Dumpson were absolutely mortified.

“You don’t need to go into the details!” Dumpson had all but screamed when Power Joe had opened his mouth to elaborate on what masturbation for ten metre tall robots entailed.

Power Joe tapped his foot against Dumpson’s. Dumpson jumped like a startled mouse. “Dude, relax. You know that a lot of humans do it, right?”

“Y-Yes, but—!” Dumpson squeaked. Power Joe took a step back when Dumpson’s vents expelled a burst of heat onto him. McCrane speedily moved over to them and put a hand on either of their shoulders.

“You’ve got our system data on the…act, so if you’re not comfortable talking about it, then that’s fine,” McCrane said soothingly. Power Joe watched in amusement as, a minute later, Dumpson made a speedy exit from the room, his core temperature saved from rocketing further. Sometimes Power Joe envied McCrane’s skill of saying the right thing at the right time.

“Do you have any concerns, Deckerd?” Toudou said. Deckerd removed his hands from his face and slowly looked up at the question.

“Not about myself, no,” Deckerd said, trying his best to not look like he wanted to crawl under a table. “But I was wondering about Yuuta..?”

Toudou nodded. “I’ll speak to Yuuta about it, and I’ll tell him to ask you or the others if he has any questions. Also, be careful with your chatter around him. He’s still a kid,” he said, looking pointedly in Power Joe’s direction.

“I will, I promise!” Power Joe said, holding his hands up defensively.

A few minutes later, Toudou dismissed them with the standard line of coming to him if any issues arose. Deckerd left first, no doubt planning on burying himself in paperwork. Power Joe lingered in the corridor, wondering if he could get away with visiting Nanamagari Elementary again.

“If you’re thinking about sneaking away again, please don’t,” McCrane said from behind him. Power Joe froze. His plan foiled by McCrane’s mind reading powers!

“What’re are you talking about, I was just heading to get a wash,” Power Joe said, turning around and schooling his face into a definitely-not-caught-red-handed expression.

“I’m sure,” McCrane said, dragging a finger over the squeaky clean finish of his chest.

“Yeah, uh, I’ll catch you later!” Power Joe said, zooming away before any more of his lies were unearthed. McCrane watched Power Joe’s getaway with what he’d swear wasn’t a fond expression.

 

* * *

 

After that, life for the Brave Police proceeded fairly normally. Normal for them, at least. There was a slight uptick in crime, which put a dampener on any masturbatory adventures. None of them had had the time or inclination to be thinking about it when they had their hands full with criminals endangering people’s lives.

In addition to dealing with crime, the Build Team had been hard at work on completing the Decker room. Dumpson still felt a little guilty about not sticking to the original schematics, but he knew that none of them would be able to perform their duties properly if they built the room like that.

“The room _was_ designed with non-sentient robots in mind,” McCrane pointed out.

“But even our zombie selves would have trouble working in _that_ ,” Power Joe said, jabbing his finger at the Brave Police-sized printout of the schematics hanging on the wall. They’d scribbled notes all over it, pointing out the design failures.

Deckerd had taken to occasionally popping into the work-in-progress Decker room to chat with the Build Team. One time he’d attempted to help them with their work and had dropped a pile of bricks on his foot. Construction was not his strong point.

Today, Deckerd had paid them a visit near the end of his shift, and then returned to the Tomonaga residence. The Build Team had stayed back a little past their allotted working hours to finish setting up the speaker system. It was meant for building-wide announcements but Power Joe was already tapped into its server, queuing up a music playlist.

Power Joe grinned as pop music started coming out of the speakers. McCrane and Dumpson looked up in confusion.

“Please tell me you’re not piping this out of all the speakers in the building,” McCrane said.

“Of course not. You have such little faith in me,” Power Joe said, looking wounded. He wasn’t going to admit that he’d almost forgotten to restrict the music to just the Decker room.

“Turn that off. We’re not meant to play music in here,” Dumpson said, frowning.

“Aw, come on, you don’t like it even a little?” Power Joe said. He started waltzing with an imaginary partner while humming off tune to the music. Dumpson entered the speaker server, attempting to make it stop playing. Power Joe blocked the command.

 _Lighten up a little_ , Power Joe sent him over their internal communications.

 _Rules are rules!_ Dumpson sent back, scowling and repeatedly sending the command for the speakers to turn off. They both reared back in surprise when the power to the speakers was cut. They looked over to McCrane, who was looking pointedly at them.

Dumpson, victorious, went back to finalising the speaker system. Power Joe went over to McCrane, who was sitting down at a desk. He leaned over and rested his chin on McCrane’s shoulder. “Spoilsport,” he said, pouting. “Whatcha lookin’ at?”

“Just checking up on Drill Boy’s progress,” McCrane said. He delicately touched the computer screen, his fingertip close to the picture of Drill Boy’s face. Power Joe chuckled. “It’s gonna be exciting to have a fifth member. Maybe one day we’ll outnumber the humans in the building.”

“It would be too costly to build another three hundred or so robots,” McCrane said. He sounded amused. Power Joe wondered if he was smiling. A pity Power Joe couldn’t see the potential smile at this angle. He looked up to see if Dumpson had finished yet, and caught him staring at them.

“What’s up?” Power Joe said.

“Nothing. It’s just…” Dumpson said, gaze sliding away from him.

“Just?” Power Joe prompted.

Dumpson was still for a moment before decisively striding across the room to sit in the chair across from McCrane and Power Joe. “I have something to ask of you,” he said stiffly.

“What is it?” McCrane said, turning the computer off and directing his full attention at Dumpson. Power Joe, figuring this was probably something serious, got out of McCrane’s personal space and plopped down in the seat next to him.

“It’s about…the thing,” Dumpson said.

“The thing,” McCrane said slowly.

“The…masturbation!” Dumpson said a little too loudly.

“Ah,” Power Joe said. That explained how Dumpson was acting. “Tried it yet?”

“No!” Dumpson said. “…Not yet. I want to, but…what if something goes wrong?”

“Like what?” Power Joe said, scoffing. “It’s not like you gotta shove your hand in deep.”

“Do you know how delicate our inner components are?” Dumpson said disapprovingly. “If the wrong cable gets pinched your hydraulics could stop functioning properly, or you could damage a fuel line, or—”

“You’re correct,” McCrane said hastily, stopping Dumpson mid-rant. “Touching our inner components definitely has its dangers.”

“Yeah, but we have Super A.I.’s! We have control over our movements, even during the throes of passion,” Power Joe interjected. Dumpson spluttered at his phrasing.

“What was it that you wanted to ask, Dumpson?” McCrane said, heading off the brewing argument before it started.

“I was thinking…” Dumpson said, looking down at his folded hands. “If one of you were to…touch me, it would reduce the likelihood of something going wrong. Only if you’re comfortable with doing it, of course. It’s fine if you aren’t. I was going to add it as a suggestion to the data we have on this, anyway.”

Power Joe and McCrane pondered Dumpson’s proposal for a few seconds. It made sense. If a second party were the one doing the stimulating, their motor controls wouldn’t be affected by the sensation the person receiving the stimulation would be experiencing.

“I’m fine with it,” McCrane said, smiling at Dumpson. Dumpson nodded, smiling back.

“Me too!” Power Joe said, giving him a thumbs up. “Wanna give it a go now?”

“Right now?” Dumpson said, looking startled.

“Sure. No time like the present,” Power Joe said cheerfully, meeting the look McCrane was giving him head on. _I wanna try something. If Dumpson doesn’t like it, I’ll stop,_ he sent to McCrane. McCrane didn’t look entirely convinced, but he gave a slight nod.

“I suppose?” Dumpson, looking doubtful.

“Excellent,” Power Joe said. He stood up and kicked his chair to the side. “Hey, McCrane, get over here,” he said, patting an expanse of table in front of him.

McCrane hesitated for a moment before getting up and sitting down on the table. Power Joe dragged a protesting Dumpson over to the other side of the table and made him sit in the space between McCrane’s legs.

“What are you doing?!” Dumpson said indignantly. “Desks are for working at, not sitting on!”

“Listen,” Power Joe said, putting his hands on the sides of Dumpson’s head. “I want you to forget about rules for five minutes. Focus on the heat coming from McCrane’s frame. Just _relax_.”

McCrane, now having some idea of what Power Joe was doing, wrapped his arms around Dumpson’s abdomen. “Relax,” he murmured into Dumpson’s ear. “Try switching your optics off.”

For a long moment, Dumpson looked conflicted. Then, his expression cleared and the green glow of his optics slowly faded. Power Joe suppressed a whoop of victory, settling for directing a grin at McCrane.

“Okay,” Dumpson said, looking somewhat more relaxed than he’d been before. “This feels nice. It’s warm,” he mumbled, leaning back into McCrane. McCrane tightened his grip, a fond expression on his face.

Power Joe tapped the two sections of plating covering Dumpson’s chest. “Open up, big guy.” This couldn’t be that hard, right? Humans did this all the time and they didn’t have advanced sensors like the Brave Police did.

The plating swung open and Power Joe was met with a delectable amount of warm metal, cabling, and circuitry. Like his own frame, Dumpson’s was more geared towards strength than McCrane’s and Deckerd’s were. He stroked his fingers over a section of hydraulic tubing, which made Dumpson shiver. “Tell me what feels good,” Power Joe said as he dragged his fingers across tubing and wiring.

“Go further u— ah, there,” Dumpson said, static already punctuating his words. Charge was already building up on his frame, making Power Joe’s fingers tingle pleasantly. Dumpson suddenly squeaked, and Power Joe looked down to see that McCrane’s hands had crept up to the upper edge of Dumpson’s abdomen plating. As he watched McCrane’s fingers dip inside and toy with wiring, he wondered what it would be like to have those hands on him.

Dumpson was visibly trembling after another few minutes of Power Joe’s and McCrane’s delicate ministrations, his vocaliser spitting out static. Power Joe was half-afraid his grip on McCrane’s thighs would leave dents.

“I-I think I’m…” Dumpson moaned.

“Let it come,” McCrane murmured. One last stroke to some cabling and Dumpson wailed as he was pushed over the edge, electricity streaking over his frame. Something that sounded suspiciously like a moan came from McCrane’s direction as the electricity jumped to him. Power Joe had to suppress his own moan. He didn’t know why built up charge felt so nice, but he wasn’t complaining. He leaned forward, letting his face rest against Dumpson’s overheated neck.

“Was it good?” Power Joe said.

“Ah…Very,” Dumpson said, looking dazed.


End file.
